


空蝉の夏

by Ma_Festal_Cry



Category: Room No. 9 (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2019-10-12 04:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17460431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ma_Festal_Cry/pseuds/Ma_Festal_Cry
Summary: ——Room No.9 _ B road





	空蝉の夏

         
        冲绳的夏天，总是这么短暂的吗？  
        我不记得，也无法回忆起至今为止的夏天是怎么度过的了。和诚二一起，度过的那些夏天的记忆，就在刚才，已经被我亲手杀死在这个房间里。  
        我依然维持着那样的姿势，一动不动。尽管诚二已经早就死去，但我仍然将双手放在他的脖子上。没有力气，也没有动作，只是毫无意义地，维持着我们最后的样子。  
        眼泪已经干涸了，呜咽也渐渐失去了声响。现在留在这个房间里的，只有比哭泣还痛苦不堪的寂静。诚二躺在我的身边，他身体的温度正在一点一点地消失。而我的记忆，和诚二一起度过的夏天的记忆，也仿佛随着他一同死去了一样。在记忆中他留给我的温度，我原本空无一物的人生中最初的、唯一的温度，也正渐渐消散在这个房间微冷的空气中。  
        指尖下苍白的皮肤，正在用我无法捕捉到的速度冷却下去。它的温度消失得太快了，还没等我来得及做什么，就已经在我们的皮肤之间产生了巨大的温度差。我被自己指尖的温度烫得哆嗦了一下。它太热，和这个房间里的所有东西的温度都不一样。  
        和诚二的温度也不一样。  
        我跌跌撞撞地走进浴室，在盥洗池前用冷水冲刷我的双手，想让这种令人难受的温度从指尖消失。冰凉刺骨的水流哗哗地从指缝间流下来，我毫无意义地握紧双手。  
        什么也抓不住。  
        在冰冷的水流中，我茫然地抬起头，面前镜子里的我看上去一片模糊不清。或许，是因为过去的我早就已经不存在了吧。现在映照在镜子里面的，一定只是一具空壳而已。生命的意义从我身上流失的速度，恐怕，比诚二体温流失的速度还要更快。  
         
        我看着面前的镜子，投映在我眼前的小林大地这个人，好像正在慢慢地消失。  
         
        就像浴室外面的诚二，正在慢慢消失一样。  
          
          
        ——现在的话，说不定还来得及。  
         
          
        回过神来的时候，我已经用什么东西打碎了镜子。  
        苍白的镜片四下散落着，如同嘲讽一样折射出浴室灯管明晃晃的光亮，把现实映照得明亮又清晰。同时又支离破碎。  
        被冷水冲刷太久的手指已经变得冰冷僵硬。我移动颤抖的手指，捡起了一块大小合适的玻璃镜片。锋利、尖锐的玻璃镜片，安静地在手上反射出惨白的光。  
        旁边，冰冷的水流还在哗哗作响，但是我没有去管它。  
          
           
        ——一定，还有让温度更快流失的方法才对。  
          
          
        尖锐的玻璃镜片在手腕上划开了一道深深的伤口。和诚二小心翼翼地在我手上划开的伤口不一样，这道伤那么深，怕是永远也愈合不了了。  
        房间里响起了尖锐的警笛声。啊……对了，破坏房间内的设施应该是被禁止的。这个警笛声，应该是因为我砸坏了房间的镜子吧。  
        我忍不住笑了起来。现在这种事还有什么意义呢？经过两次实验，这个身体原本就已经处于失血的状态下，应该用不了多久，就会因为失血过多而死去吧。尖锐的警笛声，就和那扇窗口里那些伪装的海浪和虫鸣一样，毫无意义得有些滑稽。  
        抬起眼睛向镜子看去，原本是平整镜面的地方，现在只剩下满是裂痕的半个残块。黑色的裂痕遍布的地方，清晰地映照出了我的脸。那张脸现在正在迅速地失去血色，就要变得和诚二一样苍白。  
        啊……糟糕，视线好像已经开始变得有一些模糊了。  
        身体也有点站不稳，一阵阵的眩晕。  
        我得快点回去才行。  
        得快点，到诚二身边去……  
       
        用尽最后的力气，我拖着疲惫的身体回到诚二的身边。诚二的身体已经开始渐渐变得冰凉。没关系……我的身体，血液，温度，大概也快要就这么消失了……  
        我握着诚二的手，感觉到自己的指尖正在渐渐变得和他一样凉。这样真好。我和诚二，绝对不会分开。我们会永远在一起，永远是守护在对方身边的最重要的朋友。这样就好。这样……  
        我安心地闭上眼睛，意识陷入了一片黑暗之中。残留在脑海里的最后的影像，是我和诚二紧紧握在一起的手。  
        记忆中，隐约想起小时候遇到诚二的那个夜晚。那天晚上，诚二牵着我的手走在路上。我们的手都在夜风中渐渐变得冰凉，但直到最后，都交握在一起。  
        从那个时候，我就决定了。  
        我一定要紧紧地握着这只手，再也不放开。  
       
      
        …………  
       
        “……喂，大地。”  
        睁开眼睛的时候，诚二正在把睡梦中的我叫醒。  
        夏日的阳光照得我一阵眩晕。冲绳的海浪声肆意地响在耳边，沙滩上的游客喧嚣骚嚷。  
        “诚……二？”  
        我疑惑地眨了几下眼，缓缓睁开眼睛。打扮得清爽干净的诚二，正用和烈日下的沙滩温度完全不同的，沉静温和的目光看着我。  
        “诚二……我们为什么在这里？”一瞬间，我感到脑海里一片模糊，“实验……结束了吗？”  
        “你在说什么梦话？”  
        诚二那双透明的眼睛静静地看着我。和此刻混乱的我不同，诚二还是以前的样子，一如既往的平淡、温柔，仿佛永远也不会改变的模样。  
        仿佛一切都不曾改变过的模样。  
        “好了，快起来。要回去了哦。”没有察觉到我混乱心情的诚二，只是当我又做了一个异想天开的梦，淡淡地这么说着，“在太阳底下待太久的话，就算有遮阳伞也会晒伤的。”  
        “哦，好……”于是我挠了挠头，把刚才那个混乱不堪的梦抛在脑后，“……不过没关系啦。之前打工的时候我也经常日晒雨淋的，不用担心！”  
        诚二只是淡淡地笑着看了我一眼，没说什么。  
        “啊，话说回来。防晒霜，谢谢你之前帮我涂了。”  
        “没什么，那点小事……”  
        诚二摆摆手，说着收拾好东西，准备往回走。  
        然而，在他转过身的瞬间，我不知为何突然感到一阵心慌。诚二背上背包准备离开的背影，看上去那么单薄，好像随时要消失似地，若隐若现地在前方等待着我。一股疯狂的寂寞席卷而来，一瞬间，我感到不知所措。

        “诚二！”

        我跨步向前，一把抓住了他的手腕。

        “……？”

        他回过头来看我，脸上带着“怎么了吗？”的表情。

        怎么了吗……怎么了呢？

        我不知道，我们究竟是怎么了。

        最终，我什么都说不出来。夏季冲绳的烈日下，我像得了失语症一样呆呆地伫立在原地。我想说什么呢？一阵突如其来的悲伤把我淹没。明明好像有很多的话应该对他说，明明有什么沉重又深厚的情感正在胸口回荡。但是，我什么都说不出来。  
        刺眼的烈阳下，只有我们两个人所在的地方显得那么冰凉。与夏日的冲绳不符的悲伤空气缠绕在我们身上，带有不自然的空调气味，将我们和海滩上喧嚷吵闹的幸福的人们分隔开来。一瞬间，这些幸福的表象似乎离我们很遥远，冲绳的海浪声，夏日的虫鸣声，都变得像虚假的电子音效一样。  
        但诚二看着我，轻轻地微笑了一下。他什么也没说，就只是用那双透明的眼眸，淡淡地、安静地，仿佛一切都能明了似地看着我。那目光就和从前一样，一直以来都一样，那么温暖，把温度和光辉投入我的心底，比夏日的阳光还要灿烂。  
        突然间，不安像潮水一样退散。  
        啊啊……诚二他什么都知道。那个时候，我的痛苦，我的悲伤，我觉得他是最重要的人的感情，明明就算死也想要守护他的感情……他全都知道。  
        他从来都没有怪我。直到最后，我们都依然将彼此视作一生中最重要的朋友。  
             
        直到最后。  
             
        “好了，要回去了哦。”  
        诚二向我伸出手。  
        “嗯。”  
        我抓住了他的手。  
              
        冲绳的海浪声还在空洞地回响，虫鸣断断续续地从不知何处传来。夏天冲绳的大海，总是这么虚幻的吗？我们手牵着手走在回去的路上，就像小时候的我遇到诚二的那个夜晚，我们手牵着手走在路上一样。海风中，我们两人的手都已经渐渐变得冰凉。但两只没有温度的手，直到最后，都交握在一起。  
        恍惚间我似乎想起，在很久很久以前，我就已经决定了。  
        我一定要紧紧握着这只手，再也不放开。  
          
        冲绳的海浪和虫鸣，永远不知疲倦地在我们之间回响。  
              
        这个夏天，一定会很漫长吧。  
     

     


End file.
